Steve Burns
Steven Michael "Steve" Burns (born October 9, 1973 in Boyertown, Pennsylvania) is an American actor and entertainer, best known for his role on the long-running children's television series Blue's Clues. He was [[Steve|the first host Blue's Clues]], from September 8, 1996 to April 29, 2002. He did make a guest appearance in the 100th Episode Celebration and voice cameo in Blue's First Holiday after his departure. He will return as the same character in Blue's Clues & You!. Early Life ﻿Steve Burns was born in Boyertown, Pennsylvania. He played in bands called Sudden Impact US, Nine Pound Truck, and the Ivys (which he has called a "Morrissey rip-off band") while in high school and college. He studied theatre under an acting scholarship at DeSales University in Center Valley, Pennsylvania, in the Lehigh Valley. He dropped out of school and moved to New York City to become a professional actor. He lived in a basement apartment near Times Square, finding his first success as a voice-over artist for ads and making appearances on Homicide: Life on the Street and Law & Order. Blue's Clues In 1995, Burns auditioned for Blue's Clues, thinking it was some sort of voice-over thing. He showed up with long hair and an earring, later commenting that he was a bit of a skate rat. Initially, the Nickelodeon executives were not supportive of Burns hosting their new show; in subsequent auditions the show's creators requested that he dress more conservatively. Burns reported that the creators, in a call-back phone conversation, asked him, Could you not look like you tomorrow morning? It became apparent, however, that he was the favorite with preschool test audiences. Executive producer and co creator Traci Paige Johnson reported that of the 100 people they auditioned, Burns was the realest. As Dr. Alice Wilder, Nickelodeon's Director of Research and Development, said, There was just something about this kid, who was fresh out of Pennsylvania, who just knew where to look in the camera to really talk to kids. He was just right. From its premiere, Blue's Clues was an instant hit, due to Steve Burns' performances as much as the show's format. He became a superstar among his audience and their parents, but unknown to everyone else. However, he enjoyed what he called being a micro-celebrity, about as small a celebrity as you can be. As The New York Times reported, he developed an avid following among both preteen girls and mothers. The former send torrents of e-mail, the latter scrutinize the show with an intensity that might make even Elmo, the red monster of Sesame Street, blush. In 2000, People magazine included Burns in their annual list of America's most eligible bachelors. Burns became very involved with the production of Blue's Clues from the beginning. One of the most challenging aspects of being the host of the show was performing in front of the blue screen before the animation was added. Burns called it maddening and likened it to acting at the bottom of a swimming pool. Departure *After six years and almost 100 shows, Burns departed Blue's Clues in 2002. He was replaced temporally by Donovan Patton, playing his brother Joe who was departed in 2007. The real reason why Steve left was so that he could pursue his first career interest, music. So far he has two albums out which he created with an indie rock band called the Flaming Lips. The first album Steve recorded with them was called Songs For Dustmites, which came out in 2003. Because of him not being on the show anymore, rumors were rife that Burns was actually dead, but were glad to hear Steve was still alive. Since he's left the show, he has notably appeared in the movie Netherbeast Incorperated and has made an appearance on another Nick Jr./Noggin show, Jack's Big Music Show. Then in 2009, Steve got with the Flaming Lips again to make his second album, Deep Sea Recovery Efforts. *Steve currently lives in a pad and had a camping tent for a bedroom. *He has a dog named Mickey, just for nostalgia. *Steve revealed that one of the reasons that he left was because he was going bald. He did not want to do that in front of his young fans. Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Producers Category:Real Life Category:People Category:Cast